Selfless or Brave?
by bluemymind007
Summary: First fanfic! Once again another Divergent high school story, I know overused, but as everyone else says, I wanted to make my own. So read and review. Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

**This is my first fanfic so please review/PM with ideas or if you like my story so far. I know that this has been done a LOT, but I want to do my own because I love the idea of doing the Divergent gang in High School. I want to thank fanficjojo9525 for encouraging me to start my own story, you should check out her story, it's amazing so far! So without further ado, on with the story!**

**Tris POV**

My family and I had just recently moved to Chicago this past summer after living in Arizona the past 16 years of my life. My parents work for a company that helps people in need and they had gotten a job offer that they couldn't refuse. They are both selfless people and are always taking any chance they get to help people. So here I am, in Chicago about to start a new life at a new school.

I had always been the quiet and selfless girl at my old school. I never really had friends except for my neighbors, Robert and Susan, and my brother Caleb, but even then we never did or talk about stuff that friends do. So I'm not really going to miss them since I didn't really know them.

My brother Caleb is only a few months older than me and is the only thing I have closest to a "friend". But we're brother and sister so he gets annoying real quick. He's selfless too like my parents and is always on my case about needing to be more selfless, but I guess I wasn't cut out to be the selfless person my parents want me to be. There's something inside me that wants more to life than being selfless all the time, an adventurous side of me. I figured since I'm going to be starting a new school, I might as well start over with my life, become the person I want to be and just have fun.

* * *

My alarm clock goes off at 6:30 but I wake up to my dog licking my face. Yep, that's a great way to wake up, your dog frosting you face like a cake with slobber.

"Eww, gross Brutus!" I shriek. I wipe off his slobber with the sleeve of my shirt and I head downstairs for breakfast. My mom had made scrambled eggs and bagels, the usual. I feed Brutus his breakfast and sit down to eat.

"Are you ready for your first day at school Beatrice?" my mom asks.

"I'm a little nervous, it's my first time going to a school and being the new kid, so I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be" I say honestly.

"Well don't you worry about a thing, just be yourself and everything will be fine."

I smile as my mom kisses me on the forehead.

I finish my food and get up to get ready for school. I take a shower and look in my closet for something to wear. _New me? _If I was going to become someone different, I would need clothes that make me noticeable and more daring. I sigh and pull on gray skinny jeans and tight white t-shirt. I look in the mirror and see my plain face staring back at me, but with more confidence then I usually see when I look in the mirror. This school year is going to be different, I can feel it.

"Why do you always stare at your reflection for longer than you need to?"

I see Caleb in the mirror standing in my doorway. Great, now I'm going to be lectured on how selfish it Is of me to make sure I look alright by looking in the mirror.

"Because unlike you, I actually care what people think of me. Now get out of my room!" I say annoyed. Brothers.

I pull my hair into a ponytail, grab gray flats from under my bed, kiss my mom and Brutus goodbye and head off to school.

* * *

I arrive at school and head straight for the front office to get my schedule and locker number. I'm too focused on making sure I'm going the right way that I don't notice someone walking towards my direction until it's too late. We both fall to the floor and paper cover the floor around us.

"Ohmygosh! I am so sorry! I didn't see you there, it's my first year here so I don't know where I'm going!"

"It's ok, it's my first year too so I know the feeling." I say with a smile.

"I'm Christina." I look at her and realize how pretty she is. She's a few inches taller than me and has mocha colored skin with chocolate brown hair, with a big smile plastered onto her face.

"I'm…" Beatrice sounds too formal and, well selfless. I don't want to be that person anymore. I want to be adventurous, brave, noticeable, and have actual friends. Time to start becoming someone else.

"I'm Tris."

**A/N: Sooo… what do you think? It's not too great right now, but as time goes on it will get better as the story develops. Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me ideas. I decided that Tris should have a dog, why not? It's nice to have a few twists here and there. Any guesses on what kind of dog Brutus is? Hope you guys like it!**

**~BlueMyMind007~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

**I now understand why people get so excited and giddy when people post reviews for your story. I got 5 and I honestly didn't think I would get any within the first 10 hours of posting my story and knowing that some people like my story so far and want me to update really is a great feeling. Enough of me blabbering, here is chapter 2, hope you like!**

**Tris POV**

"I'm Tris."

Tris? I like it. It sounds more, me.

"Hi Tris! What grade are you? How old are you? Do you know where Ms. Wright's room is?" Christina says a mile a minute.

"Ok, um, not sure if I caught all that or if it was English but, I'm a junior, 16, and no but that's where I'm heading too." I say hoping I heard her right.

"Sorry I have a tendency to talk really fast and Ohmygosh! Me too! What's your locker number?"

"Umm…" I look at all the paper on the floor and try and figure out what's mine. Christina seems to catch on that all of our stuff is everywhere and the halls are almost empty.

"Ohmygosh! The bell is about to ring!"

"Crap!" We pick up all of our stuff not knowing or caring what belongs to who and race off to Ms. Wright's room.

* * *

We get to Ms. Wright's room just as the bell rings. Christina finds seats next to each other for us and we sort out our papers and finally find our schedules and locker numbers. Just so happens that Christina and I have lockers right next to each. I guess Christina will be sticking around, not that I mind, it's nice.

"Alright class, since it's your first day of school this year, we are going to take the time to get to know each other. First let's start with roll call, that way everyone can learn each other's names."

Ms. Wright starts calling off names and I memorize names to faces pretty easily. The people around me are Marlene, she sits on the other side of me, and she has long curly brown hair, green eyes, and olive skin. In front of me is Will, he's pale, has shaggy blonde hair, celery green eyes and has his face buried into a, wait, dictionary? Encyclopedia? He's reading an encyclopedia, reminds me of Caleb. In back of me are Uriah, Zeke, and Four. Uriah is tall with bronze skin, dark brown eyes and hair. Zeke looks a lot like Uriah, they have similar features but Zeke's are older looking, probably because he IS Uriah's older brother. Then there's Four. He seems quiet, mysterious almost. He's tall, has a spare upper lip but full lower lip, short brown hair, and the most beautiful deep blue eyes I have ever seen. He catches me staring at him and just smirks as I turn away hoping he doesn't think I'm one of those boy crazy girls.

The other people in the room are Peter, who seems like a jerk. Al, he seems reserved. Lynn, she's got a strawberry blonde pixie cut and looks really intimidating, I mean she is cleaning her nails with a pocket knife. Are kids even allowed to have pocket knives in school?! I decide not to question it.

We go around the room talking about ourselves, our hobbies and favorite school subjects, stuff like that. I found out that, by no surprise, that Christina loves shopping, doing make-up, and is way into fashion. Marlene likes a lot of the things Christina does, but she isn't as enthusiastic about it, she also likes to read and sing. Will is just as I suspected a total nerd. Uriah and Zeke are total nutcases, they like video games, paintball, and not sure if this one was true or not zip lining while dressed as fairies or unicorns. They seem like the kind of people who would do that, but not quite sure. Four doesn't talk much, all I know is he likes knife throwing and paintball.

Next is me. Great. What am I going to say, I don't really do much, I'm just boring Beatrice.

"I'm Tris, I like reading, drawing, and volunteering at animal shelters, and that's about it."

I can feel everyone staring at me like, Really? Yeah, yeah, yeah I know, I need to get a life, but that's going to change this year.

"You really don't have a life do you?" Christina bluntly states.

"Well gee thanks." I say sarcastically.

"No I mean, like, you really haven't done anything exciting?" she asks shocked.

"Not really, my parents are all about volunteering and helping people, so that's pretty much what I've done my whole life. But I help out with animals now because after a while I couldn't take the people anymore, it got tiring and the same old routine over and over again. I figured with animals it would at least be somewhat interesting, which it is kinda."

"Ok we need to get you out more girl!"

Just then Zeke and Uriah butt in.

"Hey couldn't help but hear your conversation and I think the first step to getting a life is coming to a party at mine and Uriah's house this Friday after school." Zeke says.

"Yeah we throw the best parties ever, hands down!" Uriah yells.

Me and Christina look at each other not sure what just happened and deciding whether or not we should go. Christina speaks first.

"We would love too!"

"Wait, what!?" I ask confused.

"Come on Tris, you need to get out more and have some fun, weren't you the one saying you wanted to start fresh?"

"Well yeah but…"

"Trust me, Uri and Zeke throw amazing parties, you don't want to miss it, or you'll regret it." Marlene chirps in. Will nods his head in agreement, mouthing to me "do it".

"Alright I guess I'll give it a try, I mean what the heck! Let's do this!" I say excitedly.

I really am excited to do something on my own, and it seems that I've made a few friends who will help me become the person I really am. Let the new year begin and the partying continue!

**A/N: How was that? I've got a million ideas on what to happen, but I need to develop the story more and then it will, I promise, get interesting. I might post another chapter today, but if not then it will def be up tomorrow. Hope you guys like it so far.**

**~BlueMyMind007~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

**Sorry I haven't update since last year I was busy being lazy! So here is another chapter since you guys have been waiting since last year and thanks you four the reviews, I appreciate it! On with the chapter!**

**Tris POV**

After I compare my schedule with Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Four and Will, I head off to my next class which is English, I have that with Four and Will. Me and Will talk about the party coming up and he tells me what usually goes on at these parties so I can be prepared for it. For instance, the "group" hangs out after the party ends and plays Truth or Dare, watches movies, and eat "Everything But The Kitchen Sink" sundaes, which is pretty much every sugary item that is available in the house with whatever ice cream.

Four just walks with us and says nothing the whole walk to English. He is really cute, very muscular, but not disgusting muscular, the good kind. His eyes are mesmerizing, I notice that Four's left eye has a patch of icy blue close to his iris. Again he catches me staring and I turn before he can say anything and find a seat.

Our teacher, Mrs. Brown, has us write about one interesting or noteworthy thing we did over summer and has us share what we did. I didn't really do anything interesting so I just say I didn't do anything when it's my turn. Four does the same. Why does he have to be so mysterious and gosh darn cute!? I really need to focus.

English is over and head to Math class but before I can I'm stopped by someone. I don't recognize the voice as someone I know but it's my first day so who knows.

"Hey Tris is it?"

"Yeah, and you are?"

"I'm Peter, we have homeroom together."

"Oh yeah, hey." I say remembering Peter and how he looked like a jerk, but never judge a book by its cover right? He comes closer to me and I back up so he's not all up in my personal bubble, but he doesn't get the hint and I end up pushed up against the wall, him up on me.

"So I hear you're going to Zeke and Uriah's party huh?"

"Uh yeah…"

"Well you should be honored that you're going to be my date." He places one hand on my hip and one almost on my chest.

"Yeah about that, I don't even know you so I'm gonna have to say no, ok? Bye!" I slip out from under him and start to speed walk to Math class. Suddenly an arm grams me and throws me against the wall.

"Excuse me? Did you just say no?" Peter says with his arm pushing into my neck against the wall. His other hand pulling something out of his pocket, I can't tell what it is but it can't be good.

"Yeah I did say no you dimwit, do you not understand what that means? No, I refuse your offer, or how about you've been rejected." I say venomously. Probably not the best thing to say.

"Tsk tsk tsk, that was not wise of you Tris."

He flips open a pocket knife and skims it along my face, from the top of my brow bone done to my jaw. I feel something wet on my face. Blood? But how? He barely touched my face with it, it must be really sharp.

"Now I'll say this again, you are going with me to party, got it?" He says against my lips, well more like mumbles into my lips I can barely hear him because he's pretty much kissing me.

I pull back and spit in his face and before he has the chance to punch my face in his pull off of me and thrown against the garbage cans, spilling garbage all over him. I fall to the floor gasping for air because he was cutting off my air slowly that whole time. I touch the side of my face and as I suspected there's blood.

A hand offers to help me up and I take and am face to face with, Four? Four is the one that helped me?

"Four?"

"Tris." He says with a smirk but a concerned look in his eyes as he looks at the bloody cut on my face. He grabs a tissue out of his backpack and cleans up some of the blood on my face, concentrating on being as gentle as can be.

"Thank you." I tell him after he finishes cleaning off the blood.

"Don't mention it. Now we should probably get you to the nurse."

"No it's ok it's not that bad, I'm fine."

"Sure you might be but that cut is going to need disinfecting, who knows where that knife has been." He smirks and starts dragging me towards the nurse.

"You know I would've walked, you didn't have to drag me."

"Yeah, well…" Four says smirking at me, oh gosh that smirk it's adorable. Ugh, stop it Tris!

The nurse disinfects my cut and gives both me and Four a note to give our teacher that we had a reason we were late.

Four also has math class so when we walk in everyone, and I mean _everyone_, turns their heads in synchronization at us as we hand our notes to Ms. Korte. She nods her head telling us to sit down. Christina and Will had saved seats for both of us so we sit down next to them.

"What on earth is going on?!" Christina whispers, and very loudly I may add, to me.

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

"Oh you know what I mean! There's a huge slice on your face, you came in late, with Four! What's going on? Did you two hook up?" She asks suddenly getting really giddy about me and Four together.

"I just got stuck in a situation with Peter and Four saw and helped me out. We are _not_ dating. Please a girl like me and guy like him, no way would that ever happen." I say a little upset, but quickly hide it so she doesn't think I like Four.

"Christina, Tris. Is there something you have to say to the class?" Ms. Korte asks us.

"No, sorry." Christina says.

"Then I suggest you pay attention girls."

"We're talking about this later, you haven't gotten out of it that easily." Christina tells me and goes back to taking notes. I start paying somewhat attention to math and take notes before I get in trouble again.

**A/N: Kinda short but another will be up tomorrow. Hope you guys like it, thanks for the reviews and reading it! : )**

**~BlueMyMind007~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews, I'm glad that you all like it so far! Here is chapter 4…**

**Tris POV**

Gym class comes around and I have that class with everyone, meaning Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Christina, Four, Will, another girl named Shauna who is apparently Zeke's girlfriend, and the person I'm dreading most to see, Peter. Peter and his band of evil minions, Molly, Drew, and someone named Nathan. I haven't seen him yet but he doesn't seem like the kind of person who hangs out with such a jerk, but looks can be deceiving.

Everyone changes into their gym clothes and Coach Lauren has us start out with warm-ups. First we do jumping jacks and Christina tries to have a conversation with me about Four but talking and jumping don't go hand in hand, so she gives up, for now.

Next we start running. We are doing boys against girls in running and wouldn't you know it, I'm up against the one and only Four. Now how on earth am I going to be able to focus on running and not tripping over myself when he is RIGHT THERE?! I focus on what's ahead of me and get into a starting position.

"Hey Stiff! You might as well give up, Four is the best runner in this class besides me!" Peter yells at me.

"Shut up dimwit and be happy you're not up against me instead!" I yell back at him.

Everyone ooo's and I notice Zeke giving Uriah money, in fact there's a few people giving money to someone. I must have a confused look on my face because Four says,

"There's been a bet whether or not someone, a girl, would stand up to Peter, and that's the second time you have, but take my advice and watch your back around him and his goons, got it?"

I nod my head and hear Coach Lauren tells us to stop talking and run, she blows the whistle and I start bolting towards to finish. At first Four is ahead of me but I start to catch up pretty fast and we end up finishing at the same time. Everyone's jaws are dropped, probably surprised that the smallest girl in class almost beat Four.

"Dang Tris, where'd that come from?"

"I used to be the best runner on my track team at my old school, that's where it came from." I smirk at him and walk over to Christina before he says something else and I become tongue tied and make a complete fool of myself.

"OHMYGOSH! That was amazing Tris! Everyone's going to be talking about you now!" Christina squeals in my ear.

"Ow Christina that was right in my ear and it really isn't a big deal… is it?" I ask.

"Of course it is! You Tris Prior, smallest girl in class, almost beat Four Whateverhislastnameis, the best athlete and most feared dude in this school! Of course it's a big deal!" Christina says as if it's a fact that I should've known.

"Oh well excuse me for not knowing anything on my first day!" I say dramatically. Then I realize two things. "Wait, two things. First how did you know that when it's your first day too, and second what IS Four's real name?"

"I know because I heard a lot of people talking about him in my classes so that's how I know and second, I have no idea, he was in one of my classes and I guess the teacher was new because she almost said his real name but he cut her off before she could even start. But I do know it starts with a T." Christina explains to me.

"Oh ok, I wonder if Zeke or Uriah knows it."

"Don't bother he didn't tell us either." Zeke says gesturing towards him and Uriah.

"Really you don't know it? I thought Four was your best friend?" Christina asks Zeke.

"I am but he doesn't tell anyone his name or past, or pretty much anything about his life, I don't know but I don't bother with it otherwise he would beat me to bits!"

"I swear he was going to when you asked him for his last name over and over again that one time!" Uriah says laughing. Zeke glares at him and punches him in the stomach.

"Ok well I won't ask if don't ask." I say to Christina. She nods her head several times looking like a bobble head.

The bell rings signaling class is over and it's lunch time, finally!

"YES! WOO WOO WOO! LUNCH!" Uriah yells running out like a maniac, someone's hungry.

* * *

Me and Christina grab some Caesar salads, apples, and iced teas for lunch and sit down at an empty table. As me and Christina are talking, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, and Four sit down with us. Will sits beside Christina and I see her blush and a huge smile on her face. Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, and Zeke sit across from us and Four sits next to me oh gosh REALLY?!

"Hey girlies!" Marlene says excitedly.

"Hey Mar." I say back with, I'm hoping was as much excitedness as her.

"So question, how do you guys all know each other and what grade are you in?" Christina asks almost immediately. Zeke speaks first for everyone.

"Well me and Uri are brothers, I'm a year older than him and me, Shauna, and Four are Seniors. Uriah and Marlene are Juniors and all five of us, including Shauna's sister Lynn, who is also a Junior, all grew up together and have been going to the same school since forever ago." Zeke explains as me and Christina nod our heads.

"So what about you Will?" Christina asks him.

"This is my first year here but I live a few house down from Uri and Zeke and they just kind of adopted me as another brother I guess." Will says.

"What about you two?" Uriah asks.

"Well obviously it's both of our first years here. I used to live in Miami and moved here during the summer because we wanted to be closer to family, and Tris, I don't even know, I never asked." Christina says.

"I moved here from Arizona, my parents got a job transfer so here I am." I say with no expression at all.

"Where your parents work?" Marlene asks.

"They work for a company that help and give donations to people, I think it's called Eaton Donations or something like that but they love doing stuff like that, they both are very selfless people." I explain.

"What part of Arizona did you say you were from?" Four asks me.

"Um I didn't say but I lived in Phoenix my whole life, why do you ask?"

"Uh no reason." Four says and just shrugs it off. Weird, but whatever.

The bell rings signaling lunch is over and it's time for me to head to History, which I just so happen to have with Four.

* * *

As we are walking I decide to ask him,

"So what was that all about?"

"Hmm? What?" He says, obviously not hearing what I just said.

"What was that all about?" I ask again.

"What was what about?"

"You asking where I lived."

"Like I said, no reason."

"Well obviously there's a reason, you don't talk or ask questions at all really, and then all of a sudden you're curious about where I used to live, so…?"

"Observant are we Tris?"

"Yeah, I'm observant of the obvious." I say sarcastically. "But seriously, you hardly talk to anyone, you just are off in your world not caring about what's going on around you, and you won't let anyone get close to you or know your name, so obviously there was a reason."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know." He says avoiding the question.

"All I'm asking is what's your reason? And your name while we're at."

"Just drop it Tris, okay?" He says kinda harshly and in a voice that almost scares me at the mention of his name.

I stop for a second but continue, "Fine, whatever. I'll drop it." I then start walking ahead of him but he grabs my arm and spins me around and I'm just inches away from him. I can feel the warmth of his body and start to get goose bumps. He looks into my eyes and I can see something in them that I can't understand, sadness, want, concern?

"I'm sorry Tris, I didn't mean to be rude. I don't like telling people about myself or life for reasons you wouldn't understand ok?" He says gently, still looking in my eyes. I start to get lost in them, but quickly bring myself back to reality.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry or get you upset. I'm just curious." I say looking down in almost a whisper.

"Yeah I can tell." He says with a smile. "Just be careful, Tris."

I look up at him when he says that, confused and curious as to why he wants me to be careful, now's not the time to ask though.

"You know," Four whispers into my ear, so close I can feel his breath, sending shivers down my spine, he seems to notice and finishes with a smile, "you have really pretty eyes." He smirks and walks towards class.

I stand there unable to comprehend what just happen. I blush like crazy and go into the bathroom to calm down before I walk into class. I look at my eyes, they're just a bluish gray, like a storm at sea, I don't see how they can be pretty. Now Four's eyes on the other hand, are pretty. What am I saying? I barely know him and yet I feel like I do. Crap, I think I'm falling head over heels for him.

**A/N: So there you go, so Fourtris action right there. Can't wait to continue with this, I hope you all like it! **

**~BlueMyMind007~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

**Ok so first, I want to say right now that I won't update on weekends, so if you were looking for one over this past weekend sorry! Don't be expecting any either. Second I went to go update and add a new chapter but the site wouldn't let me, there was a site error, did that happen to anyone else? So sorry for the long wait but here is chapter 5 and I hope you guys all like it. Also it is now Friday in the story, just to clarify so it's not confusing.**

**Tris POV**

After my conversation with Four, I could not focus at all for the rest of the week. I never thought I was the type of girl to let some guy I barely know get to me like that. I had butterflies in my stomach every time I saw him and had to hide my face so no one would see me blushing like a complete fool. Something like this would have never happened at my old school, but then again I didn't make an effort to talk to anyone or make friends.

As I am lost in my thoughts, someone throws a wadded up paper on my desk. I open it up and read it,

_you zoned out the entire math class, thanks to me i was actually paying attention and here is the homework assignment. Pg. 48-50 Probs 11-50 (odd).we also have a project due in 2 weeks, me and you are partners._

_-nathan_

I look up at Nathan and nod my head in thanks. My partner is one of Peter's goons?! You have got to be kidding me! But Nathan seems different from the rest of those jerks, maybe he really is nice guy. I've never had any problems with him and this whole first week of school he's been pretty nice to me. We've had a few conversations here and there. Plus he is really cute with his dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and his abs you can see through his tight shirt… Stop Tris! Just stop. Who am I kidding; if he hangs out with them then he must be a jerk too right? High school is so confusing.

I shove everything in my backpack and head off to my next class. But before I can get to my locker to switch out books, someone grabs my arm and swirls me around. Nathan.

"Oh hey Nathan. Thanks for giving me the homework assignment." I say and start to back away toward my locker.

"No problem, you looked pretty zoned and I figured you didn't listen at all the whole class. Listen, I was thinking that maybe after school we could hang out at your place or my place and start on this Math project?" He asks rubbing the back of his neck, his muscles flexing. Focus Tris, come back to reality and answer him.

"Um yeah, that'd work. How about if I ride with you and go to your place. That way I don't have to deal with my brother throwing a hissy fit over me having you as my partner, otherwise he'd think we're dating." I say laughing at the idea of someone like Nathan dating someone like me.

"Yeah we could do that. Your brother overprotective?"

"Yeah he pretty much just doesn't like me hanging with any guys, especially if they are reeaallyy good looking." I say more to myself than Nathan and realize that the last part I said I meant to say in my head. Crap. My eyes get wide and I can feel my cheeks heating up, I turn to Nathan.

"Um I didn't mean that." I say shyly.

"Well bummer, I guess I'm not good looking." Nathan says with a pouty face.

"No! You are good looking like extremely, but I didn't mean it like that I like you like you, but I do like you, as a friend! But, 'cuz you know that be crazy you liking me right?" I say tripping over my own words, trying to explain myself and it just ends up a mess. Nathan standing there smirking at me, probably enjoying me embarrassing myself.

"I'm just gonna shut up and go now." I say about to walk away, but Nathan stops me and puts his lips on mine. Wait, WHAT?! Nathan is kissing me?! I stand there shocked for a few seconds and the start to put my arms around his neck kissing him back. He pulls away and says,

"It's shame you don't like me like me, because I was hoping you would." He says smirking.

"Yeah that is a shame isn't it?" I say and lightly kiss him again. The bell rings. Thank you! If this had gone on any further I would have embarrassed myself even more.

Nathan gives me one last kiss and we both head opposite directions to class. My head is spinning and I head to the bathroom to splash some water in my face, bringing me back to reality.

I get to class just in time and am in a daze the whole time.

* * *

Lunch comes around and I meet up with Christina at our lockers.

"Ok what happened?" Christina asks me.

"What do you mean what happened?" I ask confused as to how she would know something happened.

"Don't play dumb I can see the happy glow around you."

"Oh. Nothing."

"Really, nothing happened? You were completely spaced out in Math class, and by the way Nathan is your partner for a project."

"Yeah I know."

"How did you know, you weren't even paying attention."

"Nathan told me." I say with a smile on my face, thinking about 5 minutes ago.

"And you're okay with this?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He's one of Peter's minions, you know the jerk who sliced your face. Nathan is one of them you know."

"I know but Nathan's, different. He's actually really sweet and a great guy. You should get to know him before you judge him."

"He kissed you didn't he?"

"What? Pssssh… no!" I say trying to convince her he didn't.

"Liar, I can tell."

"What? How?!"

"Well first you defended him, smiled every time his name was said, dramatically told me he didn't kiss you, and your lips are all swollen." She says the last one smirking at my lips like it's obvious.

"What?!" I say covering my lips. I sigh and admit defeat.

"Just don't tell anyone ok?"

"Well I kinda just told Will, but I think Uriah took his phone cuz he replied back…"

"Uriah knows? That means he's gonna tell Zeke and then everyone will know!" I say sliding down against the lockers, hiding my face in my knees.

"Calm down Tris, everyone was gonna find out sooner or later, it really isn't a big deal, ok?" Christina says soothingly.

"I guess so." I say getting back up.

"Come on, I'm hungry!" Christina says grabbing my hand running towards to cafeteria.

* * *

We walk in the cafeteria and everyone looks at me and starts whispering to whoever is sitting next to them. Looks like Uriah and Zeke couldn't keep their mouths shut.

I grab some food, and some delicious Dauntless cake, which is the BEST cake ever!

I set my food down and before I sit I walk up behind Zeke and Uriah and smack them both upside the head. Everyone at the table starts laughing.

"OW!" Zeke yells.

"What was that for Tris?" Uriah asks rubbing his head.

"Oh I think you both know exactly what that for." I say venomously.

Zeke and Uriah look at each other genuinely confused as to why I smacked them both.

"No, what." They both say at the same time.

"Wow you two are dumber than I thought!" I say rolling my eyes.

"You two told the whole school about Tris and Nathan making out!" Christina tells them. They both start whistling and looking around like they didn't do anything. Yeah that's what I thought.

"Wow, hold up, we were not making out Christina." I say defensively.

"Sure, whatever." Marlene winks at me.

"We didn't!"

Everyone laughs while I sit there trying convince them that I wasn't making out with Nathan. But they aren't buying it, so I give up and eventually everyone has forgotten about it and soon we are talking about Zeke and Uriah's party. While Zeke explains to us newbies, me, Christina and Will, I notice that four isn't talking, not that he ever talks at all, but usually he has some part in the group conversation. He's sitting there with a mix of anger and sadness in his eyes, I quickly dismiss it thinking it's nothing, but I can't help but wonder why.

* * *

The school day ends and I meet up with Nathan so we can start on our project together. I get to his car and see he is already waiting for me. He sees me and kisses me passionately. We continue on for what seems like forever but still it ends too quickly when Uriah and Zeke told us to get a room while Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and Will are laughing behind them making kissy faces. I roll my eyes at them and get in Nathan's car and we head of to his house.

"Wow your house is really nice. And big." I say in awe.

"Yeah, it gets lonely sometimes. My parents are usually never home, so it's just gonna be us two."

Once he says it's just going to be us I get a little nervous, hopefully he doesn't try anything with me. He seems to be thinking the same thing because he says,

"And don't worry, we're just going be doing the project and that's it, nothing's gonna happen." He says with a reassuring smile.

"Ok. Well let's get started."

We end up getting half the project done after an hour and just chill out talking about ourselves until Christina comes to pick me up to dress me up like a Barbie doll for the party.

"So if you don't mind me asking," I say not sure if I want to continue on, but I do, "how do you know Peter and why do you hang out with him? I mean Peter is such a jerk and a creep and you're, the complete opposite."

"Well believe it or not, but Peter is actually my cousin, so because he's family I just kind of hang out with him because I really don't know anyone else besides him, Molly, Drew, and now you. But he really is a great guy one you get to know him."

"Well after my first encounter with him, I'm sure I want to get to know him anymore than I do. I don't even want to see his face."

"Yeah I understand…" Nathan says ashamed.

I get a text form Christina telling me she's here and then she honks her car five times telling me to hurry up.

"Well that's Christina, I gotta go. It was great talking and thanks for letting me come over." He kisses me goodbye and I head out the door and get in Christina's car.

"You ready to get all beautified girly?" Christina practically squeals in my ear.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I say and wait to be turned into a living Barbie doll.

**A/N: How was that? I think that was my longest chapter yet! I took your advice Four six Tobias tris and did a love triangle between Four, Tris, and Nathan. What do you think? And obviously Tris doesn't realize Four's feelings for her at the moment so what's going to happen when she does realize? I really didn't know how I would do writing a love triangle but I think I did pretty okay, yeah? The next chapter is going to be the party. If you guys have any more ideas for what you want to see happen, either PM me or put it in the reviews and I'll see what I can do. Also thank you Stuff for loving my story and I update on weekdays since that's when I have the most time, so you will probably get a chapter everyday Mon-Fri. Thank you everyone for giving me the encouragement to write this, it really does mean a lot. Hope you liked the chapter!**

**~BlueMyMind007~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in like, what a week is it now? I know I said I would update every weekday, but I was really busy, and I will be super busy for the next few weeks too, so I will do my best to update at least 1-2 a week for you guys, but I make no promises. Alright, on with the chapter!**

**Tris POV**

I sit in Christina's room with Christina doing my makeup and Marlene doing my hair. They both went through Christina's closet to find the perfect outfit for me and that took about an hour and a half. Christina's closet is about half the size of her room, it's like her own personal mall in the comfort of her home. After searching almost two hours for an outfit for me, they finally decided on one and presented it to me. I gotta say, I was thinking it would be more girlier since it is Christina's, but I actually like it.

Marlene and Christina were already dressed before they started working on me. Marlene is wearing a strapless hi-low flowy dress that looks like the galaxy with black and different shades of purples, pinks, and blues on it. She has on purple ankle boots and her hair goes perfectly with her dress because she colored chalked her hair with purples, blues, and pinks and has it curled and pinned to the side. Her makeup is black and purple with sparkly silver eyeliner.

Christina is wearing a strapless white dress with a sweetheart neckline and stops a few inches above her knees. The top of her dress has pink vintage flowers that fade out and stop at the waist of her dress. She has pink 5 inch pumps on and her makeup is jade green with gold eyeliner and her lips are pink to match the flowers on her dress. Her hair is also color chalked with pink and curled with a white flower pinned to the side.

After the girls finish my hair, makeup and nails I look in the mirror to see what took 4 hours to do. I look at my makeup first. Christina made my skin look even more flawless than it already is with blush that makes my cheeks have a very subtle rosy glow. My lips are a pearly pink with tiny specks of gold sparkles. My eyes are amazing! Christina did a black and gold smokey eye with winged eyeliner and black eyeliner on my bottom lash line that makes my blue-grey eyes really pop! Christina worked some magic on my eyelashes and eyebrows, I thought that only photoshop could make them look perfect.

Marlene did an amazing job on my hair and nails. She colored chalked my long blonde hair with black, gold, and light pink on the ends, and then she wand curled my hair and had me flip my hair over and tousled it with mousse, giving it a nice voluptuous look. My nails start out all pearly pink and blend into black at the tips with flecks of gold and sparkles.

I can't get over how great this dress looks on me. It compliments my small, but yet acceptable curves. The top of the dress is a big black bow across my chest and is open underneath the bow so you can see some of my toned stomach. The bottom is a pearl pink with black ravens in flight that flows out and stops a little below mid-thigh. The back is open with a smaller bow on the top. I'm wearing sparkling gold 4 inch pumps along with gold earrings that stop at my jaw with the smallest and sparkliest diamonds I've ever seen and a gold necklace with a small infinity symbol with two diamonds on it.

After looking at my reflection for what was probably 10 minutes, Christina and Marlene snap me out of my daze.

"So…. What do you think?" Marlene and Christina squeal at the same time.

"I… I'm at lost for words! I don't know what to say but wow… you two made me look smoking!" I say with a laugh and Marlene and Christina join in laughing with me.

"Thank you guys so much! I never thought I could actually look beautiful. You two are the best!" I say while I bring them into a group hug.

"You are so welcome Tris!" Marlene says.

"You really are beautiful Tris, I'm almost jealous." Christina says.

"Thank you, but I still don't get why you had me wear a lacey push up bra with matching underwear." I say with confusion.

"I'm actually surprised you had 'em!" Christina says shocked.

"Don't worry Tris, you'll find out why later on." Marlene says with a wink. Uh-oh, this can't be good.

* * *

We arrive at the party about an hour after it started and there are hundreds of people here, the whole school must be here. We walk inside the house and there is music blasted throughout the house and outside. Christina yells over the crowd to Will, Zeke, Uriah, and Four. They walk over to us after looking around the room for us looking totally clueless.

"Hey Christina, hey Mar." Uriah says giving Marlene a kiss on the cheek. I take it they're a couple, how could I have missed that?

The boys are looking at me confused and Zeke asks what they all were thinking, "And who might this be?" The boys all nod their heads saying "yeah".

Marlene, Christina, and I look at them confused and giving them looks like they are stupid, which they are. They still have no idea that it's me so I decide to mess with them.

"Hi I'm Marlene's cousin Marie." I say with a curtsy. Marlene and Christina hold in giggles and seem to catch on.

"Yeah she's visiting from New York for a few months. She's gonna be going to school with us until she leaves and is crazy at parties, so I told her she could come." Marlene says with a smile.

"You never told me you had a cousin, let alone a hot one." Uriah says eyeing me. Wow these boys really are stupid. Marlene punches him hard in the arm and says,

"There's a lot of things I haven't told you and did you really just say my cousin is hot right in front of your girlfriend?" Marlene says glaring at him, but teasing of course.

"Uh… well, of course you're hotter, and I didn't mean it like that… um." Uriah stutters out nervously.

"Oh so you were lying when you said I was hot?" I ask him with my hands on my hips.

"No you are it's just that…"

"Uri it's ok I know what you mean, besides she is pretty hot." Marlene says laughing and kissing Uriah on the cheek. Uriah lets out a sigh of relief and gives Marlene a big smooch on her lips. Me and Christina stand there laughing until Zeke asks,

"Wait a second, where's Tris? I thought she would be coming with you girls?" Zeke asks scratching his head looking around. Will and Uriah look around just as confused, while Four stands there rolling his eyes and looking right at me smirking and nodding his head. He knows it's me? How? He really isn't like the rest, he's different. I look right back him laughing and shrugging my shoulders making a face like "hey what can ya do".

Marlene, Christina, and I lose it and start laughing while the Zeke, Uriah, and Will look at us even more confused. Four lets out a laugh and speaks for us since we are unable to.

"You guys are so retarded. That's Tris!" Fours says with a laugh gesturing towards me. The guys' eyes almost pop out of their sockets when they realize it really is me. This makes us laugh even more.

"Tris?!" Uriah says still not believing it's me.

"The one and only." I say while twirling my hands and bowing.

After their brains recover from their retardness, Zeke is the first one to speak.

"Daaaang Tris you look smoking!" Zeke says with a whistle. Uriah nods in agreement.

"Thanks but do me a favor, quit staring." I say and lightly smack them both on the cheek.

* * *

Shauna joins us when she arrives and we stand there talking for hours and then someone covers my eyes and says,

"Guess who?"

"Uhhh, I honestly have no idea." I say confused. The mysterious persons hands come off my eyes and I turn around to see Nathan. Once I turn around Nathan's eyes get wide and his jaw is dropped.

"You're gonna catch flies if you stay like that any longer." I say closing his mouth for him.

"Sorry, it's just you look amazing Tris!" Nathan says giving me a quick kiss.

"Thanks." I say blushing.

I turn back around and everyone is staring at me.

"What?" I ask like something happened that I didn't know of.

"Nothing Tris. So like we were saying," Christina says changing the subject, "are you going to play truth or dare with us?"

"Um yeah sure, might as well since I've never played it before." I tell them all. I notice Four glaring at Nathan with jealous eyes. He catches me staring at him and looks away like nothing happened. Him and Zeke start whispering to each other and have mischievous looks on their faces. I'll have to ask what that was all about later.

"You've never played truth or dare?!" Christina and Uriah scream at the same time.

"No, why?"

They get really big and evil grins on their faces and I can tell this isn't going to end well. Zeke and Four stop their whispering and Zeke says,

"You can join us too if you want Nathan." He says with an evil look in his eyes. Oh dear, what are they going to do? I look over at Four to see if I can get any idea what's going on but he just looks at me and shrugs his shoulders giving me the same look I gave him not too long ago. Great.

"Uh, sure." Nathan says casually. Oh if only he knew.

* * *

I walk over to the cooler to get myself some water, but am pulled over into an empty hallway none other than Peter.

"What do you want Peter?" I spit at him.

"I told you that you were my date to this party, remember?" He says with an evil look on his face.

"Yeah I remember telling you no and Four making you fall flat on your butt!"

Peter pushes me against the wall and says, "I don't like when someone tells me no, and I especially don't like when little girls have the courage to stand up to me."

I start to get nervous as to what his going to do to me and don't say anything fearing that the nervousness will show in my voice, so I just glare at him.

He starts to kiss me and feel me up and down not giving me a chance to escape from his grasp or do anything to get him to let go. Crap! I to scream or kick him anywhere, but nothing works, he's five times the size of me and there's nothing I can do this time.

This goes on for what seems like forever, but in reality it's probably only been like two minutes. In the corner of my eye I see someone, no wait, two people, walking towards us, please be someone to help me, please! One person yanks Peter off me and throws him against the wall punching him hard in the face. I soon recognize the person beating Peter as Four. Once again Four is around to help me and makes me wonder how he found me. The other person that I saw was Zeke. Zeke comes over to me and gently grabs my shoulders looking at me worried.

"Tris are you alright? He didn't hurt you did?" He asks panicked.

"No I'm fine Zeke, thank you." I whisper feeling like I will break at any moment. Zeke gives me hug and walks over to take care of the now unconscious Peter while Four comes over and sits down next me. I hadn't realized that I was on the floor until now.

"Tris?" Four asks with concern in his voice.

I don't look at him. Tears have finally escaped my eyes and I don't him to see me like this. I didn't want what Peter did to me affect me, but I can't control it, I was scared for my life.

"Tris." Four says again but sliding his fingers under my chin making me look up at him. He doesn't give me a pity look, which I'm grateful for, but he looks at me worried, like he really cares about me. Maybe he does? I lose it and the tears start falling like there's no tomorrow. Four wraps his arms around me making me feel so much safer, safer than I have ever been in my life. He rests his head on top of mine and rubs my arms telling me it's okay.

After five minutes I am able to control the tears and I look up at Four who's looking down at me. We get lost in each other's eyes until I hear Christina and Marlene gasp. I turn to look at them and see Uriah, Will, Nathan and Shauna behind them. Great, just what I needed, everyone gets to see me with mascara running down my face.

Christina and Marlene rush over to me asking questions a mile a minute. This makes me laugh a little and I tell them I'm fine. They have relieved faces after I assure them I'm okay. Nathan walks over glaring at Four and then sees Peter on the ground.

"What the heck happened?" Nathan asks Four and I.

"Your cousin is what happened!" I say back at him.

He comes over by my side asking if I'm okay and telling me he's so sorry.

"I'm fine thanks to Four and Zeke." I say not acknowledging his apology, not that it matters anyway.

Nathan sighs and says, "I'm gonna take Peter home now, guess I won't be joining you for the game later."

I just continue staring at him not caring at all that he's not staying.

"I'll call you later, bye Tris." He says while carrying Peter out.

Everyone just stands there not knowing what to do, so I figure I'll break the silence.

"Can we stop standing here in all this awkwardness and have some fun?" I say. Everyone looks at me smiling, glad that I'm staying. Uriah and Zeke yell at everybody to get out of their house, while Will and Shauna shoo everybody out. Four and I are still sitting on the ground when Marlene and Christina pick me up off the ground.

"Come on girl let's get you cleaned up!" Christina says while Marlene digs through her purse for lipgloss and mascara.

"Sorry Four, but it's our turn to have time with Tris." Marlene says winking at him.

I turn around and mouth a thank you to Four before I am dragged away, he nods his head and smirks at me before I am taken to the nearest bathroom. Christina and Marlene are fixing me up again and reapplying whatever my tears took away. Then, just as I suspected, the questions start coming.

"So what is up with you and Four Trissy?" Marlene says wiggling her eyebrows at me. I laugh and tell them,

"Nothing is going on, why do you think that?"

"Well, he had his arms wrapped around you and I saw you two getting lost in each other." Christina says.

"He was comforting me while I was crying my eyes out and we were not getting lost in each other." I say lying about the last part.

Christina was about to say something but is cut off by Shauna walking in telling us that everyone is ready to play truth or dare. We start to walk out after I'm done being beautified again and Marlene looks at me and says,

"This conversation is sooo not over Tris."

I groan as we walk into another room to play truth or dare.

**A/N: Wow I think that was the longest chapter I've done! It was fun to write too. So next chapter I think I'll do in Four's POV of what happened in this chapter, and then after that chapter will be the truth or dare game. Please review and give me any ideas if you have any. Thanks!**

**~BlueMyMind007~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

**Yikes! Sorry for it being a while since I've updated! Anywho, here is Chapter 7, kind of a recap of chapters 1 and 6, but in Four's POV. Hope you like!**

**Four POV**

The first week of school is finally over. I sit in my room thinking about the past week and what has happened, but my mind keeps going back to Tris. I saw her for the first time in homeroom talking with Christina. Thankfully she didn't notice me staring at her, but unfortunately Zeke did.

_**First day of school…**_

_Uriah and Zeke walk in and take their seats by me and soon the whole group is all in the same corner. I recognize everyone except for a small blonde girl talking with another girl with tan skin and brown hair. I finally see her face while Ms. Wright is doing role call. That's when I see the most beautiful grey-blue eyes looking at people memorizing their faces to their names. My phone starts vibrating in my pocket and I read a text from Zeke._

_Z: Got your eyes on the new girl do we? xD_

_4: What are you talking about?_

_I look at Zeke after I send that message and Ms. Wright calls my name. I find the new girls eyes on me, examining every detail of me and I smirk at her curiosity. I find out her name is Tris after she introduces herself to the class and find out she doesn't get out much. I sit there continuing staring at her and thinking about her since she's all I can think about, she certainly has caught my attention and I wonder why._

_Zeke and Uriah invite Tris and the other girl Christina to their party this Friday. When Tris says that she'll come, I feel excited that she is. Zeke seems to pick up on that and wiggles his eyebrows at me, I roll my eyes at him as the bell rings._

_I walk to my next class with Will and Tris and catch her staring at me again memorizing little details. English was the same as homeroom, introducing ourselves and blah blah blah. Soon English is over and I head to Math class but someone puts their arm out to make sure I stay where I am. I'm about to punch the person in the face when I realize its Zeke. He doesn't flinch since he's stopped me like this about a hundred times._

"_So Tris is coming to the party, you gonna make a move or what pretty boy?" Zeke says winking at me._

"_Dude, I don't even know her and I don't want to creep her out by asking her out the first day of school."_

"_Whatever man, but I can see it in your eyes that you have a thing for this girl already."_

"_Do you know how cheesy that sounds coming from you?" _

"_Well I can see it in your eyes!" Zeke says batting his eyelashes at me._

"_Stupid. I got to get to class I'll catch up with you later." I yell at Zeke over my shoulder as I walk towards Math._

_I'm about to turn the corner when I hear someone say with so much venom in their voice, "Yeah I did say no you dimwit, do you not understand what that means? No, I refuse your offer, or how about you've been rejected."_

_The voice sounds like Tris, but I'm not sure.. I then hear someone else say, "Tsk tsk tsk, that was not wise of you Tris." Peter. I would recognize that voice anywhere, and Peter confirmed my other question as to who was with him, Tris. Of course it was Tris, any girl who knows Peter would never speak to him like that._

_I peak around the corner to see Peter skimming Tris' face with a knife, blood running down her face, and yet her face is expressionless and full of hate even though she just got sliced across the face. Peter says something to Tris that I can't quite hear, but whatever it was, Tris didn't seem too happy about it. She spits in Peter's face and before he has the chance to punch her I grab him and throw him to the ground with as much force as I have, which is a lot considering I'm angry. _

_I hear Tris gasping for air behind me as she touches the side of her face, I put my hand out to her to pull her up._

"_Four?" Tris says confused. _

"_Tris." I say with a smirk but every bone in my body is full of concern for her. I grab a tissue from my backpack and gently wipe away the blood on her face._

"_Thank you." Tris says avoiding my eye contact._

"_Don't mention it. Now we should probably get you to the nurse."_

"_No it's ok it's not that bad, I'm fine." Tris says trying to shrug it off._

_"Sure you might be but that cut is going to need disinfecting, who knows where that knife has been." I smirk at the fact that Tris is not going to budge to go to the nurse based on the look she's giving me, so she leaves me with no other choice. I drag her all the way to the nurses office._

_"You know I would've walked, you didn't have to drag me." Tris says._

"_Yeah, well…" I smirk at her._

* * *

I knew right at that moment that Tris was definitely a fighter, stubborn, but she can stand up for herself and I appreciate that in a girl, not depending upon the guy to do all the dirty work. I started falling for her right then and there and throughout the week talking with her. I thought maybe I had a chance with her, until… Nathan.

I've noticed Nathan watching her whenever we are in the same class, and every time anger replaces the blood in my veins. It's not because I'm jealous, well maybe a little, but it's because I know Nathan. I used to hang out with Nathan and Peter when I was younger, up until two years ago, my freshman year, they became such jerks, and words can't even describe how horrible they are and my hatred for them. Everyone has seen Peter's bad side, but only few people have seen Nathan's, and they don't speak of it because of the threats and what happened to them. People think that Peter is the school jerk and Nathan is just his innocent cousin who is always polite. But that politeness is just deception in pretty packaging.

Seeing Nathan get to Tris like that sends all my nerves in overdrive. I know Nathan's plan, he's going to get her wrapped around his finger and right when she falls head over heels for him, he's going to ruin her, or much worse, I know much worse will come knowing Tris as stubborn as she is. I just hope I can tell her what's in store for her, but hope even more that she'll believe me when I tell her the truth, if she doesn't, she'll be in a world of hurt experiencing it herself. Maybe tonight at the party I can somehow get Nathan to show his true colors and have Tris see for herself before she gets hurt.

* * *

I arrive at the party earlier then I usually do so I can discuss a plan with Zeke to expose Nathan.

"Hey Four, what brings you here so early?!" Zeke says slapping me on the back as I do the same.

"Hey Zeke, I need your help with something." I say a bit more seriously so Zeke knows that I'm not messing around. Thankfully he does catch on and we go up to his room to come up with a plan.

* * *

After coming up with a plan, we go downstairs to see more people filling up the house. I spot Christina, Marlene, and, wait, is that, Tris?! Dang she looks amazing! Zeke sees them too and asks me wide eyed, "Who is _that_ with Christina and Marlene?"

I shrug my shoulders and roll my eyes laughing to myself. We meet up with Will and Uriah and hear Christina calling us over. We get over to them and Zeke asks dumbfounded, "And who might this be?" gesturing at Tris. The girls look confused at first and then Tris says with a curtsy, "Hi I'm Marlene's cousin Marie."

"Yeah she's visiting from New York for a few months. She's gonna be going to school with us until she leaves and is crazy at parties, so I told her she could come." Marlene says with a smile.

"You never told me you had a cousin, let alone a hot one." Uriah says eyeing Tris, which makes me want to punch him, he already has a girlfriend, and he's trying to flirt with his girlfriends "cousin", Uriah's such an idiot. Marlene punches him the arm and I zone out looking at Tris until Zeke asks, "Wait a second, where's Tris? I thought she would be coming with you girls?"

I roll my eyes as Zeke scratches his head confused and Will and Uriah look around for Tris. I look at Tris smirking and nodding my head. She looks surprised at first to find out that I'm not as stupid as the others and she looks right back at me shrugging her shoulders making a "hey what can you do" face at me. The girls lose it and I let out a laugh and speak for the girls since they obviously can't, "You guys are so retarded! That's Tris!" I say gesturing to Tris.

"Tris?!" Uriah says like an idiot.

"The one and only." Tris says twirling her hands and taking a bow.

"Daaaang Tris you look smoking!" Zeke says with a whistle while Uriah nods in agreement. I oughta smack them two upside the head.

Tris smacks them both on the cheek while saying, "Thanks but do me a favor, quit staring."

* * *

After Shauna finds her way to us we talk for a while until I see Nathan coming up behind Tris, making my blood boil. He covers her eyes telling her to guess who.

"Uhhh, I honestly have no idea." Tris says confused. Tris turns around to see Nathan and right when he sees her, his jaw drops, making me want to punch him even more.

"You're gonna catch flies if you stay like that any longer." Tris says closing his mouth.

"Sorry, it's just you look amazing Tris!" Nathan says giving her a kiss, I'm going to kill him.

"Thanks." Tris says blushing. I wait for the boiling in my blood to go down and come into the conversation.

"So like we were saying," Christina says changing the subject, "are you going to play truth or dare with us?"

"Um yeah sure, might as well since I've never played it before." Tris says while I glare at Nathan. I catch Tris staring at me and look away like nothing happened, hopefully she didn't see the jealousy I could feel in my eyes.

"Cool it man, you'll get to ruin him later when we play truth or dare." Zeke whispers to me, both of us with mischievous looks on our face. I see Tris looking at us with a questioning look out of my peripheral and can't wait until she finds out who Nathan really is.

"You've never played truth or dare?!" Christina and Uriah scream at the same time, which brings me back to reality.

"No, why?"

We all get really big and evil grins on our faces not saying anything, until Zeke says,"You can join us too if you want Nathan."

Tris looks over at me to see if I'll hint to her as to what's going on and I just shrug my shoulders giving her the same look she gave me not too long ago.

"Uh, sure." Nathan says casually. Oh if only he knew.

* * *

The party goes on and the whole group, and Nathan, are talking, until I realize that Tris hasn't been with us for the past five minutes. I nudge Zeke telling him to help me look for her. After look around the whole house we haven't found her and she hasn't made her way back to rest of the group. I hear a muffled scream from the hallway and pull Zeke over in that direction. We turn the corner and see Tris pinned up against the wall by none other than Peter. Anger is raging through me as I run up to Peter and yank him off Tris, punching him as hard as I can. I hear a panicked voice come from Zeke asking if Tris is alright, I barely hear Tris whisper she's fine, but judging by the sound of her voice she's not fine.

I walk over to Tris motioning to Zeke to do something with Peter, now unconscious.

"Tris?" I ask concern filling my voice, I see a teardrop escape from Tris and bend down sliding my fingers under her chin to make her look at me, "Tris."

I search her face worriedly and then the tears start falling as Tris covers her face with her palms. I sit next to her and wrap her in my arms, not wanting anything else to harm her ever, not after seeing her like this. I rest my head on top of hers rubbing her arms telling her that everything is ok.

After about five minutes, Tris' sobs become more controlled and she looks up to me already looking down at her. We stay like that for who knows how long, but not long enough until the rest of the group comes and Christina and Marlene gasp. Nathan peaks around the corner glaring at me as I hold Tris in my arms, and then he sees Peter on the ground a bloody mess.

"What the heck happened?" Nathan asks. I'm about to say something when Tris says,

"Your cousin is what happened!" Nathan tries to act like he really cares about her by asking her if she's okay and apologizing. Man he's got some nerves.

"I'm fine thanks to Four and Zeke." Tris says not acknowledging anything Nathan just said, which makes me smirk.

Nathan sighs and says, "I'm gonna take Peter home now, guess I won't be joining you for the game later. I'll call you later, bye Tris." He says while carrying Peter out.

Everyone just stands there not knowing what to do. Tris breaks the silence saying, "Can we stop standing here in all this awkwardness and have some fun?" Everyone smiles at Tris and Zeke, Uriah, Will, and Shauna go tell everyone to get out.

Tris is still in my arms until Marlene and Christina go to carry her off to the bath room to clean off her tear stained face. Tris is dragged away from me and before she is taken around the corner she turns to me and mouths a thank you with a beautiful gleam in her eyes. I nod and smirk at her as Christina and Marlene go to add more makeup to her face undoubtedly.

I stand there thinking about Tris when Zeke comes up behind me and says,

"Looks like the almighty, emotionless Four is falling head over heels for the sweet stubborn blonde, eh buddy?"

"Oh shut up Zeke." I say lightly punching his arm.

"Don't worry dude, you two will hook up eventually." Zeke says wiggling his eyebrows.

"And how is that going to happen?"

"Oh you'll see. I have a plan and it involves Truth or Dare." Zeke says tapping his head with his finger.

I groan as we walk into the room where we play Truth or Dare and wait to see where Zeke's plan is going end us up in.

**A/N: So how was that? Suggestions are always welcome, just PM me or tell me in your reviews! The more reviews and suggestions the more chapters you get and the more you will see your suggestions, but only if you review! So tell your friends if you want more chapters! ;D The next chapter, I promise will be the Truth or Dare game, but I need suggestions for it in order for me to write it, I want crazy ideas, ones that you haven't seen in other HS Divergent stories, OKAY? OKAY. Til next time, au revoir! **

**~BlueMyMind007~**


End file.
